Gracias y hasta pronto
by NicoRobin3d2y
Summary: El joven Rey de lo Piratas quiere ser padre...y se lo pide la arqueóloga de su navío...que pasara después.


_**Gracias...y hasta muy pronto.**_

Día soleado, mar tranquilo, brisa calurosa en teoría un día perfecto un joven capital que había conseguido cumplir su sueño y la de sus amigos...pero solo le quedaba un sueño mas un sueño que quería desde siempre era tener un hijo...si...Monkey D Luffy quería ser padre. Pero en su barco solo había dos mujeres...primero pensó en Nami. pero no quería pedírselo a ella ya que tenia...algún miedo a la joven. Entonces pensó a la otra mujer de la tripulación a la arqueóloga del navío Nico Robin.

Luffy decidió ir a hablar con ella. Robin estaba en la biblioteca leyendo uno de sus libros de su grandes libros.

-Ho..hola Robin-dijo Luffy al entrar

-Ohh Luffy dime que quieres-dijo ella bajando el libro, en el fondo la arqueóloga estaba perdidamente enamorada de su capitán nadie lo sabia por que tenia miedo, el joven Rey era doce años mas pequeño que ella.

-Pues veras...jeje es una tontería pero...-trago saliva- quiero un hijo.

-Espera...como has dicho

-Que quiero tener un hijo Robin-dijo el mirándola con miedo- tu quieres darme un hijo.

-Luffy eso es algo bien fuerte no le puedes decir eso a cualquiera mujer te daría un buen bofetón-dijo la arqueóloga con una de sus miradas.

-Entonces eso es un no-dijo Luffy apenado.

-No te que dicho aun nada-dijo ella son una sonrisa- la verdad es que me gustaría mucho tener un hijo así que ...acepto

-De verdad

-Si...pero ten en cuenta que si tenemos un hijos nuestra relación cambiaria verdad

-Si...lo se-dijo el capitán serio-nuestra relación seria que yo seria el padre de tu hijo y tu serias la madre de mi hijo...verdad.

-Efectivamente.

-Shishishishishsisishi-rió Luffy-pues entonces te espero esta noche en mi habitación, adiós Robin

-Adiós Luffy...-dijo Robin...-``_un hijo...con Luffy con el hombre que quiero...la verdad me gusta la idea´´_

Luffy salio muy contento de la biblioteca y se dirigió a su sitio favorito que es la cabeza del Sunny Go, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy nervioso el sabia perfectamente como se hacen los niños y para el será su primera vez.

Cuando ye era de noche ambos piratas se encontraban en la habitación del capitán. Tanto Luffy como Robin estaban nerviosos ambos estaban sentados de frente y poca veces lograban mirarse a los ojos...la verdad es que era una situación incomodísima.

-Esto...Robin-dijo casi susurrando el capitán-qui..quiero que sepas que...

-Es tu primera vez verdad-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos mientras el asintió con la cabeza-vaya...

-Robin...de verdad que quieres tener un hijo conmigo.

-De verdad Luffy-dijo la arqueólogo acercándose a el y le empezó a besar cosa que el capitán acepto.

Al paso de poco rato el beso se alargando y volviéndose intensivamente y poco a poco Luffy se situó encima de la arqueóloga.

Robin levanto la pierna por el medio de las piernas de Luffy y pudo notar como su miembro estaba ya excitado cosa que el capitán gimió bajito por el beso.

-Robin...-dijo el joven al separarse del beso y pudo ver como la arqueóloga le aprobaba con la mirada así que el capitán poco a poco le empezó a bajar la ropa interior y colocándose en medio de sus piernas esperando la aprobación oficial.

-Vamos Luffy-dijo ella preparándose para lo que iba a venir ahora

-Vale-susurro él mientras entraba en ella viendo como Robin cerraba los ojos al sentir el roce.

-Luffy...no entres tan fuerte-dijo ella.

-OH lo siento-dijo parándose y metiéndolo poco a poco hasta que los dos estaban completamente juntos-Robin...estas bien.

-Si...déjame respirar un momento-dijo ella mientras se acostumbraba al contacto-...vamos Luffy muérete.

El capitán empezó a mover lentamente cada vez hiendo mas rápido. Luffy se tumbo encima de Robin mientras la seguía penetrando, poca veces levantaba la cabeza para ver a la arqueóloga y se le quedaba mirando. El joven Rey no se podría creer lo hermosa que era la arqueóloga.

Luffy sintió que estaba a punto igual que Robin, asi que cada vez la penetraba mas y mas rápido.

-Luffy...-intento decir la arqueóloga ya que estaba sintiendo el final-besame.

Cosa que Luffy hizo mientras la besaba hecho todo dentro de ella, estuvo dentro de ella unos segundo y se tumbo a lado de ella mientras ambos piratas quedaban rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Robin. Luffy le aparto unos mechones de pelo de su cara contemplándola...estaba bellísima,  
>Luffy no sabia pero en el fondo amaba a esa arqueóloga...pero hizo un trato con ella...y que era que ella seria la madre de su hijo y él el padre de su hijo.<p>

Poco después de la comida Luffy fue directamente donde estaba ella.

-Hola-dijo Robin mientras colocaba unos libros.

-Hola-dijo el mientras se sentaba.

Eso a la arqueóloga le extraño duchísimo, pero no le digo nada espero a que el capitán soltase su duda o pregunta.

Etto...Robin...tu sabes cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar para que sepamos...bueno...-dijo el con nerviosismo.

-Que cuento tiempo tendremos que esperar para saber si estoy embaraza-bingo era eso lo que le pasaba al capitán-pues no lo se Luffy además todavía no sabemos si lo hemos conseguido...ten paciencia vale...alo mejor el pequeño se hacer notar tarde o temprano-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Shishishishisi-rió Luffy y fue a abrazarla a la arqueóloga-Robin...si estas embarazada haré todo lo que hace falta para proteger a las dos personas mas importantes de mi vida.

En ese momento Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que dijo..hasta Robin estaba alucinada con las palabras.

-Bueno...esto...es porque eres la madre...y claro-intento corregir el error, el capitán no se dio cuenta hasta entonces pero cuando digo eso se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Pues entonces...si estoy embarazada-dijo ella separándose de él- haré todo lo que sea para traerlo bien al mundo.

-Shishishishsishisi...

Pasaron semanas y semanas pero no había noticias...hasta que un día Robin empezó a encontrarse mal que fue para que Chopper la revisara cosa que descubrió lo que se estaba esperando.

-Robin...estas embarazada-dijo el joven que estaba sentado en su silla.

-De verdad-dijo ella poniendo una mano sobre su vientre.

-Si...y...bueno sabes quien es el padre-dijo el dudoso de formular la frase.

-Pues claro que lo se Chopper...pero es una sorpresa.

Tras decir eso salio a buscar al capitán que se encontraba en el acuario y tuvo suerte que se encontraba solo.

-Hola Luffy-saludo

-Robin...que te ha dicho Chopper es tas bien-dijo el nervioso

-Pues claro que estoy bien estoy mejor que nunca.

-Entonces que es lo que te pasa.

-Pues...me pasa esto-dijo ella mientras llevaba sus manos al vientre-...hola papá.

-Papá...-susurro el hasta que se dio cuenta lo que realmente ocurría-Robin estas...

-Si, Luffy estoy embarazada-dijo ella con una sonrisa viendo como el se acercaba a abrazarla.

-ohh Robin-dijo mientras la cogia y la daba vueltas.

-Luffy...cuidado con el pequeño-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Ui es verdad-dijo el mientras ponía una mano suya en el vientre-entonces..aquí dentro esta...nuestro hijo.

-Si...

-Que será...niño o niña.

-No lo se Luffy.

-Shishishishi da igual lo mas importante que él ya esta aqui-dijo el mientras movía la mano sobre el vientre-tenemos que darles la noticia a lo demas.

-Espera...Luffy no crees que les impactaran la noticia.

-No...

Cuando los dos piratas fueron a la cocina..lugar donde estaban todos los demás y Luffy con su forma de ser les dio las noticia a todo los demás con un ``_ehhh chicos Robin y yo vamos a ser padres_ cosa que a los demás les dejo con la boca abierta y en ese momento Luffy se pudo serio y les contó toda la historia

Pasaron las semanas y los meses...a Luffy se le caía la baba con la tripa de Robin. Cada vez que ella tenia una consulta con Chopper...Luffy siempre quería estar y en el momento que escucharon los latidos del bebe...tanto Luffy como Robin se quedaron alucinados y en ese momento se dieron cuenta que iban a traer una nueva vida

Todo iba realmente genial hasta que todo empezó ir mal cuando Robin ya estaba de siete meses pequeña y dedicada relación que tenían entre Luffy y ella estaba peligrando ya que cada poco tiempo estaban peleándose.

-Robin recuerda que soy el padre de tu hijo-dijo el capitán cableado.

-Ah si pues si eres tan padre como dices por lo menos me podrías tratar como tal ¿No?-grito también ella que en ese momento Luffy se dirigía a la puerta para salir.

-Recuerda el trato-dijo él de forma seria y borde- nuestra relación solo era que yo soy el padre de tu hijo y tu que eras la madre de mi hijo-tras decir eso salio de la habitación cosa que la arqueóloga también salio.

-Pues muy bien alo mejor yo romperé el trato y cuando nazca el niño me ire de este barco con el y tu no le veras nunca.

-No te atreverás a hacer eso verdad arqueóloga-dijo Luffy realmente cabreado cosa que le dolió mucho a ella.

En ese momento empezó a sentir un pinchazo en el vientre y que cada vez el pinchazo se le iba mas agudo...y antes de perder la conciencia pudo ver que estaba sangrando.

Luffy estaba tranquilamente en la proa del Sanny Go pensando en su ultima pelea...de verdad Robin era capaz de llevarse al pequeño...Luffy no sabia que hacer pero él sabia perfectamente que poco a poco estaba perdiendo a Robin...

-Luffy-vino Sanji corriendo-se han llevado a Robin a la enfermería y estaba sangrando-dijo el cocinero mientras el capitán por dentro empezaba a tener miedo cuando le escucho la palabra sangre.

-Ah...vale-dijo el serio y en forma seca.

-Como que ah vale-dijo Sanji cabreado-tu hijo y Robin están en peligro...acaso no te importa.

-Sanji...creo que he hecho recordar a todo el mundo de mi relación con Robin verdad...así que lo único que me importa es mi hijo.

-Pero...Luffy.

-Si ahora no te importa...me gustaría estar solo-dijo el mientras se recostaba en la cabeza del Sunny.

Poco después Luffy se levanto y camino despacio hacia la enfermería los demás le miraban alucinados cuando estaba en la puerta les dijo a todo que no entraran que la única personas que podían estar dentro eran él y el pequeño doctor.

Cuando Luffy entro se le quedo mirando a Robin...ella estaba pálida.

-Luffy...ellos están en peligro-dijo Chopper mientras Luffy le miraba serio- ahora mismo esta inconsciente y puede estar así varios días...pero no te preocupes que intentare que despierta lo antes posible.

-Gracias Chopper...y si no te importa me gustaría que salgas quiero estar a solar con ella.

El capitán cogio una banqueta y se sentó cerca de la ama donde estaba la arqueóloga.

-Ya te vale Robin...-dijo el mientras la cogia de la mano-últimamente solo piensas en ti...-intento decir mientras sin darse cuenta empezaba a llorar-no me dejéis...por favor...Robin no me dejes...soy un idiota no debí tratarte así...te quiero a ti y a nuestro hijo...por favor no me dejéis...os el capitán mientras apoyaba la mano de la arqueóloga en su frente y empezaba a llorar.

Poco después empezó a sentir como la mano de Robin le apretaba y se fijo que se estaba despertando.

-Luffy...-dijo ella con una voz débil.

-Robin...-dijo el levantándose-la ultima vez que me das estos sustos...te quiero..

-Y yo a ti mi querido capitán-cuando sigo eso Luffy se le acerco para besarla, y fue a avisar a Chopper de que se había despertado.

Cuando el doctor entro reviso de nuevo a Robin...pero nos dijo algo que nos dolió a ambos...

-Lo que ha pasado es que el bebe a sufrido un ataque...lo malo que aun no he descubierto que ataque es...Robin en la poca horas que has estado inconsciente el bebe a sufrido otros dos ataques...y lo siento mucho tanto como tu y el bebe estáis muy débiles...lo mas aconsejable es que lo abortes...ya que si haces eso tienes la posibilidad de no volver tener mas hijos...y si decides tenerlo hay una posibilidad que...mueras tu...Robin, que muera que el bebe...o...que muráis ambos...-dijo el pequeño mirando seriamente a la arqueóloga cosa que ella estaba abrazando a su barriga intentado protegerlos...en cambio Luffy no se podría creer lo que oía podría perderlos y para siempre...

-Chopper-dijo Robin...cuantas posibilidad hay que el bebe sobreviva...

-Un 50%...

-Vaya...

-Eso chicos lo tenéis que hablar...mejor os dejo solos-dijo Chopper mientras salía de la habitación y dejaba a sola a la pareja.

-Robin...en que piensas-dijo Luffy mientras la miraba.

-En todo-dijo ella mientras miraba su tripa-Luffy...quiero que nazca.

-Pero Robin...

-Lo se, Luffy no hace falta que lo digas, se perfectamente lo que ha dicho Chopper...pero el bebe a llegado hasta ahora y quiero que nazca...

-Robin...

-Así que quiero que me prometas una cosa-dijo ella mientras ponia una de las manos de Luffy en su vientre-quiero que me prometa que pase lo que pase cuidaras de él..

-No digas eso Robin...tu no...

-Luffy...-dijo sonriendo-una madre dará hasta su vida por la de su hijo...entonces...yo daré mi vida si hace falta para que mi hijo nazca sano y fuerte...Luffy es lo que he decidido...

Eso fue lo que ella decidió...cada día el cuerpo de Robin se volvía mas débil

Hasta que Chopper un día no pudo aguantar mas a ver como su nakama cada vez se volvía mas débil que decidió hacer algo

-Luffy...Robin-hablo el pequeño-hemos conseguido que el bebe este fuerte...pero el cuerpo de Robin esta muy débil...posiblemente si esperamos a que el bebe decida venir le resultara muy difícil tanto para él y para Robin..

-Entonces que has decidido Chopper-dijo el capitán serio.

-He decidido provocarle el parto...-dijo el mirándoles.

-Provocarme el parto...-dijo Robin asustada-Chopper estoy de siete meses y medio...no será peligroso.

-Si es peligroso...pero Robin tu cuerpo esta muy débil tu hijo tiene que nacer ya.

-Ya pero...

-Robin en lo mejor que puedo hacer para tu hijo.

-Chopper...-dijo Luffy-a provocarla el parto...los riesgo pueden cambiar.

-Si...-susurro el con tristeza-pero hace todo lo que pueda para salvarlos.

-Vale Chopper confió en ti-dijo la arqueóloga sonriendo al pequeño reno-pero puede ser mañana o después antes quiero hacer una cosa.

-El que Robin...-dijo Luffy.

-Antes quiero ver por ultima vez el mar...

-Robin...

-Luffy...quiero que el bebe viva...es mi deseo.

-Entiendo...-dijo el mientras la cogia la mano-vale pues vamos a ver el mar-dijo el mientas la cogia en brazos y la llevaba a la cabeza del Sanny.

Cuando los dos estaban solos Luffy no puedo contener el miedo y puso una de sus manos en el vientre de Robin ella ha notarlo pone también su mano.

Luffy...yo también estoy asustada...-dijo ella-estoy muy asustada...que te crees que no siento que mi cuerpo esta muy débil...pero aun así, quiero que nuestro hijo nazca...aunque...muera y no pueda verlo crecer...aun así quiero que nazca porque se que estará bien..junto a su padre.

-Robin..no morirás...y estaremos los tres junto...ya veras-dijo mientras la abrazaba

Ya estaban en la enfermería y Chopper hizo todo lo que tenia que hacer...Robin se puso de parto..dos horas después...tal y como decía Chopper le costaría pero aun así no paro de empujar hasta que por fin dio el ultimo empujón y poco después un pequeño llanto pero fuerte se escucho por toda la habitación.

El primero en coger al bebe fue Luffy.

-Mira Robin...es un niño-dijo orgulloso el estrenado padre.

-Si...-dijo la arqueóloga débil.

-Oh mierda Robin-dijo el doctor y fue rápido a ponerla una mascarilla de oxigeno.

-Vamos Robin aguanta-dijo Luffy asustado-mira a nuestro niño..a que es precioso.

-Si...-dijo ella mientras sostenía a su pequeño-perdóname vida mía...pero mama no podrá estar en tu vida.

-Robin no digas eso...

-Luffy...menuda tontería eh...siempre he querido morirme...pero en el momento que quiero vivir mas...-dijo ella llorando.

-Robin...

-Pequeño mío...quiero que crezcas bien fuerte...y que hagas caso a su padre que te quiere muchísimo-dijo ella mientras ponía su cabeza sobre la de su hijo-Luffy...gracias por hacerme madre...te quiero.

-Robin...-dijo el llorando-hablare de su madre..haré que aprecie a su madre...Robin yo también te quiero.

-Besame...-dijo ella sin aliento.

-Kichiro vamos que ya estamos cerca-dijo un hombre con un sombrero de paja.

-Papa...falta mucho-dijo un niño de seis años con el pelo negro y ojos azules.

-No hijo..

Cuando padre e hijo llegaron a su destino había tres tumbas delante de ellos..el primero era el mas grande que portaba el nombre de Edward Newgate el segundo era un poco mas que pequeño y el nombre que portaba era de Portgas D Ace...y el ultimo y el mas importante era de Nico Robin.

-Vamos Kichiro-dijo el mientras se sentaba delante de la tumba con su hijo-saluda a mama.

-Ho...hola mama-dijo el pequeño tímido.

-Oyyy pero no seas tímido que es tu madre-dijo Luffy mientras le hacia cosquillas a su hijo-mira...Robin lo grande que esta nuestro niño..como ves le puse el nombre que tu elegiste..

_-Kichiro...-dijo la arqueóloga mientras abrazaba a su vientre._

_-mmm-la miro._

_-Quiero que se llame Kichiro_

_-Pero Kichiro es un nombre de niño_

_-Lo se...pero se que este bebe que llevo dentro es un niño-dijo ella sonriendo-que te parece._

_-Nico D Kichiro...-sonrió-me encanta._

-Es un niño muy espabilado...creo que se parece a ti Robin además lleva tus ojos-dijo el mientras miraba a su hijo-Robin...te quiero...y siempre te querré...así que esperame...como veras aun no puedo ir donde tu estas ya...pero cuando llegue mi hora iré a ti mi amor...

-Luffy...es hora de irnos viene la marina.

-Maldición...-dijo el-Kichiro nos tenemos que ir...quieres decirle algo a mama.

-Si-dijo el pequeño-mama te quiero mucho.

-Bien-dijo el sonriendo por las palabras que dijo su niño-bueno Robin nos vamos ya...estés...donde estés...protege...a nuestra pequeña vida-entonces en ese preciso momento una gran ráfaga de viento se levanto y un olor a flores inundo al capitán.

-Shishishishishi-rió-gracias...y hasta muy pronto...Robin

Fin.


End file.
